Jurassic Shark Film Series
The 'Jurassic Shark Film Series '''is a trilogy of movies directed, produced, written and edited by LordStarscream100 that takes place in the Jurassic Park Universe. The first film was released on August 16, 2012. The second film was released on July 19, 2013. A third and final film began airing on June 19, 2015, and finished airing in December 2016. Jurassic Shark Trilogy Jurassic Shark (2012) The first film, ''Jurassic Shark, was released from August through September of 2012 in six parts. It focused on a robot shark modeled and released by several fired InGen employees into the outdoors, and it makes its way to the nearby walking trail. After killing a teenager, a hunt led by Chase Landon (Jon Meunier) begins, and he allies with shark expert Drake Matthews (Will Meunier) and organizer of the hunt Dan Bruines (Ben Meunier). Other participants of the hunt include Billy Trenton (Jacob Doerr), Nate Williams (Nick Stretch), Cooper Culman (Jon Meunier), Jeff Stanton (Will Meunier), Anna Shelby (Abigail Pincus) and Alexa Murray (Sam Pincus). The hunt proved to be more dangerous then expected, with Dan, Cooper, Anna and Jeff all being killed, while Billy and Drake are injured and Nate goes missing. In the end, Chase manages to trick the shark into killing itself, and the film ends as Chase walks home with Drake. Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution (2013) Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution is the sequel to Jurassic Shark, and it was released from July to December of 2013 in twelve parts. It focused on three new sharks being deployed by the employees to kill Chase Landon (Jon Meunier) and his followers, including Eddie Jackson (Will Meunier). After the death of Billy Trenton (Jacob Doerr), Chase creates an organization known as the Shark Hunters. Russell Griffin (Russell Parkinson) and Gabe Reynolds (Gabe Sagherian) join the group, providing them with more effective weapons to fight the sharks, while Quinn Freeman (Russell Parkinson) helps to organize the group. Nate Williams (Nick Stretch) and Dan Bruines (Ben Meunier) also return from the first film, with the sequel featuring a Hammerhead, Bull, and Crocodile Shark. Carter Phillips (Jon Meunier), Jimmy Clark (Will Meunier) and Brett Nelson (Nick Stretch) are new characters who also join the Shark Hunters. When the sharks gain the upper hand on the Shark Hunters, Carter, Eddie, Brett and Quinn are killed, while Gabe kills the Crocodile Shark and Russell kills the Hammerhead. Chase, Dan, Jimmy, Russell and Gabe survive the battle, although as a result of it, their future and reputation are now uncertain. Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution (2015) Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution is the second sequel to Jurassic Shark. The film is the final installment in the series and began airing on June 19, 2015, with the fifth and final part being released on December 25, 2016. It acts as a semi-reboot to the series, introducing an almost entirely new cast and storyline while keeping the first two films canon. Russell Parkinson, Gabe Sagherian, Jacob Doerr and Scott Pincus are the only actors that return in major roles, with original actors Jon Meunier, Ben Meunier and Will Meunier returning in cameos. New actors include Ryan Bowman, Dakota Markle, Austin Brinser, Ian Aston and Zion Figueroa, as well as Chris Lombardo, Alex Fanelli, Sean Larkin and many others. Three years after the second film, the Shark Hunters have been wiped out by the merciless InGen Separatist Force, leaving Russell Griffin (Russell Parkinson) and Gabe Reynolds (Gabe Sagherian) as some of the few survivors. Two friends, Owen Hawkins (Ryan Bowman) and Logan Shaw (Dakota Markle) encounter a pair of sharks and convince Russell and Gabe to finish their fight against the employees. The group is joined by Billy Trenton (Jacob Doerr), who was long thought dead, and Keith Douglas (Austin Brinser), a rogue InGen employee. Together they stage a final battle against the InGen separatists and their mechanical sharks. Reception Characters These are the characters that appeared in the Jurassic Shark Film Series. A white cell indicates that the character has/will not appear in that specific film. Trivia *Jon M, Will M, Nick S, Jacob D and Russell P were originally the only people to have portrayed more than one character in the series, due to the lack of actors in the films. By Jurassic Shark III, LordStarscream100 announced his intentions to stop doing this because he felt it was too confusing for the audience. However, again due to the lack of cast members, most of the third film's main cast also had roles as InGen employees. Because most specific InGen employees wore masks, rarely spoke, and only appeared in a few shots of every scene, this was not as much of a problem. Even still, some major InGen employees, such as Rainer Koffman, were played by actors also part of the protagonist cast. But as a whole, LordStarscream100 and his crew agreed that it was nowhere near as bad as the second movie. Category:Jurassic Shark Category:Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution Category:Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution Category:2012 Storyline Category:2013 Storyline Category:2014 Storyline Category:2015 Storyline Category:2016 Storyline